Jennifer finally gets a beating!
It had to finally happen. After Craig and Wendy's off-screen wedding, and to a capacity and lustily cheering crowd in Louisburg Square, Jacqueline Haller finally beats the living daylights out of Jennifer Barrett! This episode marks the return of the original Jacqueline, Britt Robertson. Scene Out. The large backyard of the new townhouse that Craig and Wendy bought. It has been a couple of months since the engagement party and now, Craig and Wendy are married. They have prepared a ring for a huge ceremony or party. ''' '''An infuriated Jacqueline Haller is busy exercising and getting ready for a fight. She is ready to beat the tar out of Jennifer Barrett who hasn't let up in her aggravation towards the Harper family. She is finally ready to give her enemy the beating she so deserves! ANNOUNCER: The role of Jacqueline Haller is once again being played by Britt Robertson. JACQUELINE: I hope she is coming soon. I so want to beat the tar out of her. WENDY: Patience, my darling. She will be here soon enough. Everyone else will be coming as well. CRAIG: And she will be destroyed in front of a full audience. JACQUELINE (grinning): That is what I am relishing! CRAIG: I think we all are, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: And I will deliver a nasty ol' KO! WENDY: Say, I was wondering, honey, have you heard anything about Aidan? CRAIG: I talked with Dylan and I also talked with Aaron. Aidan was quite traumatized by the vicious beating, but that wasn't the worst of it. The way she was just absolutely ENJOYING it was what made me sick. JACQUELINE: The look on her face was absolutely UGLY! She was so giddy about beating him and she was just absolutely ugly! CRAIG: No woman could be called a mother like that! WENDY: Which is why I will enjoy seeing her get beaten to a pulp! JACQUELINE: It will be what she deserves for what she did to Aidan. If I thought it would help, I would break her damned fool neck! CRAIG: Nobody would blame you for that one, Jacquie. I would LOVE to see her murdered. JACQUELINE: I won't go there, Craig. Ideally, I want to teach her a very hard lesson, one she probably won't learn, but I may just make her paralyzed for the rest of her life! WENDY: Craig, dear. Let's not stand in the way of justice. Jennifer has caused our family too much grief. It is time that she is taken care of once and for all. CRAIG (grinning): You're right, Wendy. I don't blame Jacquie for wanting to end that waste of space; but I just don't want too much blood shed. WENDY: This will be a fight to the finish. What blood is shed, I hope will be Jennifer's! CRAIG: One can only hope, darling. Pretty soon, everyone is coming in. Aaron and Rusty come along, with a very withdrawn Aidan. He clings to Rufus and his doll, with his dad gently guiding him. Derek and Sammy are with him, and they are livid with rage at Jennifer for what she did to their best friend. This nearly breaks Jacqueline's heart. This makes her all the more determined to beat the living daylights out of Jennifer. WENDY: Hi, Aaron. AARON: Hi, Wendy. I hope this helps. WENDY: How is he? RUSTY: He's still traumatized. We've got him in sessions with Dr. Guzman. His first one is tomorrow. I want to see Jacquie totally and completely devastate Jennifer! AARON: She will, sweetie. Jennifer has gone too far this time. It is about time someone teach her a permanent lesson. WENDY: Doubtless one she will not learn. RUSTY: One can only hope, Wendy. Here come Albie and the others. (Albie, Jason, Libby and Darren, along with Lois; Lucia and Violet are walking up to the backyard.) ALBIE (cheerfully): Hey guys! JASON: How's it? RUSTY: Doing well, can't wait for the fights? ALBIE (gleefully): I am RELISHING seeing that slut getting her head handed to her by Jacqueline! It is clear that Jacqueline is the crowd-pleasing favorite while they are salivating that Jennifer is going to be totally defeated and completely destroyed! Anngelique comes along, with Elisabeth. AJ and Jamie are following with them, as is Jeff. ANNGELIQUE (cheerfully): Hi, all! Ready for the biggest battle since the Revolution?! AJ: I think so, look at everyone. The Home-Team favorite is Jacquie. JAMIE: I think it will be fun to see Jennifer Barrett beaten to oblivion! ELISABETH: Me too. Sounds like she's been due for it, from what you have said about her. (Along comes Aviva and Elaine.) ELAINE: About time. AVIVA: And she's asked for it! ELAINE: After the fights, I've brought some food from the restaurant. We can have a nice feed out here! AVIVA: In honor of the conquering heroine, Jacquie! Jacqueline climbs into the ring. Everyone is cheering. Jacqueline is patient, like a mongoose, she is ready to strike at the Cobra. Then along comes Jennifer. Unlike the serene and patient Jacqueline, she preens her hair and primps wearing her insincere smile. The entire crowd is so irate at her that they want to throw things at her. JENNIFER (bragging): Watch a TRUE winner! ME! I will beat the daylights out of Jacqueline Haller, wearing the loveliest smile on my lovely lips! DYLAN: Like hell, you will, you bitch! ELISABETH: Those so-called "Lovely lips" you so brag about will be fattened by day's end! You can count on THAT one! SHEILA: Jacqueline has your number, slut! JENNIFER (screaming): I am NOT a slut! Everybody LOVES me! EVERYONE (in angry unison): YES, YOU ARE A SLUT! AND NO! WE DO NOT LOVE YOU! WE HATE YOU! The bell rings, then dispatched. Jacqueline launches herself at Jennifer. The two of them begin to fight in earnest. Jacqueline fights valiantly, but she gets belted hard by Jennifer. This shakes her to the core. But, as always, the arrogant ex-model struts around the ring like she's royalty and doesn't follow through! This leaves her a sitting duck for a powerful attack by Jacqueline. She catches her by surprise and trips the strutting woman, causing her to sprawl on the ring. JENNIFER (screaming): You will pay for that! JACQUELINE (angrily): Oh really? I have bested you before, Barrett and I will best you again! JENNIFER: I don't think so, Haller. Try it, you stupid bitch! (Jacqueline boldly walks right up to her and belts her hard in the nose. She follows up with a left to the stomach! She then grabs Jennifer by the hair and bangs her head on the ring!) JACQUELINE: Give up yet, slut?! JENNIFER (screaming): NEVER! JACQUELINE: Fine, then I will continue beating the tar out of you! (After the first beating, Jacqueline comes to life and totally overwhelms Jennifer. Although she is well in the lead, Jacqueline knows she has been in a fight.) JENNIFER (whining): I will make you suffer! JACQUELINE: YOU are the one who is suffering, bitch! (She streaks toward Jacqueline; but the intrepid Ms. Haller trips her in anticipation. Jennifer falls on the ground! She bounces up, screaming.) JACQUELINE: And now comes the coup de grace! The denouement if you will! You are finished, you evil bitch! JENNIFER: NO, I AM NOT! She runs to her again, only to be barraged by a flurry of punches, kicks and cuffs by an absolutely angry Jacqueline. Jennifer is totally overwhelmed by Jacquie and her unrelenting beating. Jennifer is totally worn down and then she is worn out. Jacqueline has Aidan come into the ring. The furious young man, beyond angry at what Jennifer had done to him, breaks out of his sadness and isolation, and kicks her HARD. Aidan smiles at his best friends, and Sammy and Derek help him out of the ring. They hug him tightly. Then Aaron comes in, and glares at his ex wife, who is MUCH the worse for wear! AARON: Now we're even, bitch! I warned you that you would be destroyed if you touched Aidan the way you did! And now, you are getting what you deserved! You're completely finished! JENNIFER (weakly): Fuck you! AARON: Ha! I wouldn't touch you with a damned BARGE POLE! And as for FUCKING you, I would get an STD from you! (Everyone laughs wildly. Jacqueline yanks her up by the hair) JACQUELINE (with great ceremony): This is for you, Elisabeth! (she punches Jennifer square in the mouth, fulfilling Elisabeth's wishes to see Jennifer's "lovely lips" become fattened) ELISABETH: Great work, Jacquie! A beautiful set of fat lips! (Again the group laughs. Jennifer burns in rage.) JENNIFER: I will not allow this mockery to continue! JACQUELINE: Oh, yes, you WILL! Because of what you did, this mockery will continue as long as I see fit! For the mockery that you have caused to everyone in this family and in this neighborhood, you DESERVE to be mocked! And you are going to be destroyed! Especially what you did to Aidan! You had NO right to assault that child! (After fattening her enemy's lips, she slugs her hard again with extra hard force for Aidan! She then slams her down to the ring with sheer contempt. Aaron, after kicking Jennifer in the side, salutes Jacqueline, and then leaves the ring. Once he is clear of the ring, he turns to his son and hugs him tightly.) AARON (softly, making a solemn promise to his son, who, despite him being sixteen years old, is still his baby): You don't ever worry about her again, buddy. Daddy and Daddy Rusty will make sure she never sees you or even comes NEAR you again. I swear as long as I have breath in my body, she will never lay a hand on you again! (Jacqueline grabs Jennifer up by the hair once again, and then, with all her might, flings her face-first into the corner of the ring as hard as she could. She then runs to the corner, jumps on top of her, and proceeds to beat her in the face mercilessly!) JACQUELINE (screaming): This is for what you did to Anyssa Forson and for hospitalizing her, you evil bitch; and for what you did to Aidan all his years; and for all the crimes you have inflicted on the Harpers! You have been totally destroyed! (Finishing her off, she slings Jennifer into the opposite corner as hard as she could! She then grabs her by the hair and bangs her head into the turnbuckle ten times! She then slings her as hard as she can into the ropes and then grabs her and slams her hard into the center of the ring. Jennifer is completely vanquished!) ANYSSA (gleefully): She's out! You vanquished her! EVERYONE: YAY! HOORAY FOR JACQUELINE! VICTORIA (jubilant): Nice work, darling! You demolished her completely! (Jennifer is trying to get up, but she is shaky on her pins after being so mercilessly beaten to a pulp.) JENNIFER (still yelling): Burn in hell! JACQUELINE: No! YOU burn in hell! To finish her off, Jacqueline balls up her fist and squarely busts Jennifer in the nose once again! Her nose is broken once again! She scrambles out of the ring, much the worse for wear, and runs away from the house, screaming and howling! DYLAN (happily): Great work! SHEILA (gleefully): You did it! ANNGELIQUE (gabbling): Did you see! Did you see that bitch RUN?! Look at her! She's running like a scared chicken! (she laughs in absolute glee) She was totally demolished! Jacquie mopped up the floor with her! ANYSSA: Wow! She was destroyed! ARDITH: Quite decisively too! SARAH: I have never seen anyone survive that kind of beating! MAGGIE (coldly with her hatred of Jennifer firmly evident): The dumb broad asked for it! And she deserved the beating that she got! Jacqueline stood up for the family and this neighborhood! MARILYN: And as she deserved! The family helps Jacqueline to her feet and they celebrate her demolishing their arch-enemy also while ministering to her injuries. They also partake of the food that Elaine and Aviva brought from their restaurant. Meanwhile, an angry and vanquished Jennifer is storming off towards the nearest community clinic. She is furious, but she doesn't quit. The scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton